Psych: Ghosts
Ghosts is an episode of the dramedy Psych which makes suitable viewing for Halloween . It was originally aired in the US on July 18, 2008, during Season 3. Created by Steve Franks and broadcast on the USA Network, Psych is an American detective comedy-drama (also known as a "dramedy") which follows Shawn Spencer (played by Jame Roday), a young crime consultant who pretends to have psychic powers, when instead he is simply using a heightened sense of observational skills and detective instincts above the rest of the Santa Barbara Police Department. He chose to pretend to be a psychic after numerous tips he called in to the police department made them suspicious as to his overt knowledge of the crimes. Shawn is followed around by his best friend and reluctant partner, Burton "Gus" Guster (played by Dulé Hill), as well as his father, Henry Spencer (played by Corbin Bernsen) who is a retired member of the police force, who also taught Spencer to be a super sleuth. Plot Shawn Spencer's partner/best friend, Burton "Gus" Guster, is called into his boss's office one day. Besides working with Shawn to solve crimes for their agency, Psych, Gus also works as a pharmaceutical salesman. His boss, Paul Haversham, tells Gus that he has discovered the fact that he has another part-time job at Psych. He tells Gus that besides the fact that moonlighting is not allowed by his contract, it has also been cutting into his worktime. Haversham threatens Gus, that if he does not quit Psych, he will be fired. When Shawn hears this, Gus tells him that he plans on continuing as a pharmaceutical agent, as he makes more money that way. Shawn begs Gus to continue with Psych, but Gus seems to have made up his mind. The following day, Gus is called into Haversham's office again. Gus believes this is a follow up meeting from the previous day. However, he is shocked to learn the reason he was called. Haversham has a case for Gus and Shawn to look into. He says that his wife is convinced that their house is haunted by a ghost, and although he does not believe it, his wife has moved out of the house until the matter is resolved. He needs Shawn and Gus to clear away the ghost from his house. That night, Gus goes to Haversham's house, planning on meeting Shawn there. He finds that Shawn has already arrived. Shawn decides to start investigating, by asking Gus if Haversham has any enemies. Gus replies that Haversham is such a great guy, who runs the company so well that he personally revamped their entire inventory system. Suddenly, his dog begins barking, which further proves the theory of the ghost (as dogs are said to bark when spirits are around). Shawn and Gus decide to investigate the basement. However, Haversham says that they are not allowed in that pat of the house, as they found mold spores down there. Suddenly, Gus looks out the window and notices an old woman in a dress, which they assume is the ghost. Shawn and Gus chase after it, but when they catch up to it, all they find is the dress. The next day, Shawn and Gus sneak into Haversham's basement but all they find is pharmosudical supplies. They interrogate the housekeeper, who tells them that she has heard the voice of an old lady coming from the top floor occasionally, since Haversham's wife moved out. Later, Shawn leaves and tells Gus he is going to his parents. Soon, the phone rings but nobody answers. Gus notices that the source of the call is from inside the house. Although he is terrified, Gus decides to check around the house for the source of this ghostly activity. He soon finds the source in a room. It is Shawn, pretending to be a ghost. Shawn reveals that it was him all along, as this is his plan for Gus to be able to work in both jobs. Gus asks him, if he was haunting the house the whole time, what will they tell Haversham? The next day, Shawn talks to Haversham. He tells him that the ghost problem is solved. However, Haversham figures out that Shawn was responsible, and threatens to fire Gus. Shawn, however, reveals to him a few things he learned while haunting his house. He knows that Haversham has been having an affair ever since his wife moved out and, on top of that, he has been repackaging and reselling samples from the company. Shawn tells him that he could tell his wife and the police about this. Haversham agrees to give Gus his job back and let him work with Psych as well. External links *''Psych'': "Ghosts" on the Internet Movie Database. Category:Episodes of TV shows